Kroxén Games Wiki
Kroxén Games Kroxén Games, '''also known as '''KG, is a social networking organization and website that launched in August 2011, owned and operated by thekroxen group'previously known as thekroxen, C.E. The organization is majorly a fansite for [[wikipedia:Grand_Theft_Auto_(series)|'Grand Theft Auto]] gamers and promoting [[wikipedia:Rockstar_Games|'Rockstar Games']] related material. The organization is mostly known for its gameplays of the 'Grand Theft Auto' games on video-streaming site, [http://youtube.com/kroxengames YouTube] TheKroxen Group TheKroxen Group (Styled as thekroxen group) is a staff member group founded by S---k. TheKroxen was just a group/clan of friends that played video games like Grand Theft Auto. In mid-2011 founder of the group, S---k, thought about creating a website that would bring GTA players together and battle against each other in matches like "Team Deathmatch" or "Cops 'N' Crooks" both which are online multi-player features from the game GTA IV. The group currently consists of four members- Kye, Chief Administrator (Admin Dept) May 2013 - Present; Secondary Admin June 2012 - May 2013 NÁ, Secondary Administrator (Admin Dept) 8.20.15 - Present Lazyy, Administrator Tech (Admin Dept) 9.19.16 - Present; Secondary Administrator 8.6.13 - 7.27.15 Zkp221, Administrator Tech (Admin Dept) 12.19.17 - Present -Past members- S---k, Chief Administrator (Admin Dept) August 2011 - June 2012 Chai-Brothers, Moderator (Mod Dept) July 2012 - February 2013 Zkrixx, Secondary Administrator (Admin Dept) August 2011 - June 2012; (Chief Administrator) June 2012 - May 2013 FARKUORANGEGUY, Moderator (Mod Dept) February 2013 - August 2013 Rainbowdash, Moderator (Mod Dept) March 2013 - February 2015 Sky, Secondary Administrator (Admin Dept) 8.6.13 - 7.27.15 DADDApanda, Administration Assistant (Admin Dept) 7.27.15 - 9.19.16; Moderator 8.23.14 - 7.27.15 History and change of owners Kroxén Games was created by its mysterious founder, S---k. S---k is not his username, but a similar version used for privacy since he revoked from the organization in mid-2012. Before he resigned completely on June 14, 2012 he handed over all the Kroxén Games material to secondary administrator Zkrixx making her the chief adminstrator. Zkrixx had trouble at first keeping the website up-to-date with her basic skills of html, css, and bbcode so she got the help from a friend named Kye, who later on became the secondary administrator. As time progressed, Zkrixx and Kye wanted to change the layout of the forums and website so they planned a maintenance for both sites. On June 22nd, 2012 Zkrixx announced that the new layouts were already in the works and that they wouldn't be down for a long time since they were only going to update the layouts and that it would "take longer than changing the layout" if they decided to upgrade to a better forums system and blogging system. On June 28th, 2012 Zkrixx made a huge announcement that both, the website and forums, went down unexpectedly. She specified that they made a last minute decision and decided to just upgrade to a better blogging system and forums system so that they could feel more in control and, as she said, "...it would've taken less if we were to just update the layout, but we made a last minute decision that we would simply just upgrade to a better forums system...". The sites were down for two weeks and three days, but it was worth the wait since they made a huge improvement to KroxenGames.org and Forums.KroxenGames.org. A few days before the sites went live, Zkrixx had introduced a third member to thekroxen group (Chai-Brothers) who became the first Moderator (Mod Dept). On August 17, 2012 Zkrixx announced via her twitter that all the Kroxén Games websites were erased from the server. The websites included KroxenGames.org, KroxenForums.info, careers.KroxenGames.org, and thetraitor.KroxenGames.org. Apparently, the server 'suffered' a problem that caused to erase "..every single file..". She then announced that they were in progress of re-building every site. On February 2, 2013 Zkrixx announced again via her twitter that they had launched a Career Center. It wasn't officially announced until a video was uploaded to Kroxén Games' channel hours later that day. The Career Center (Styled as Karéer Center) is a system created by Kroxén Games so that people could apply and work for their non-profit organization. On February 3, 2013 Chai-Brothers was dismissed from thekroxen group. On February 9, 2013 Zkrixx introduced a new member to thekroxen group, FARKUORANGEGUY, who became a Moderator (Mod Dept). Kye also introduced two new members to thekroxen group, TBA & Rainbowdash, who became Moderators (Mod Dept). On August 6, 2013 kye introduced a new member to thekroxen group, Sky, who became the Secondary Administrator (Admin Dept). On August 7, 2013 FARUORANGEGUY was dismissed from thekroxen group. On August 23, 2014 kye introduced a new member to thekroxen group, DADDApanda, who became a Moderator (Mod Dept). On February 28, 2015 Rainbowdash was dismissed from thekroxen group. On July 27, 2015 kye promoted DADDApanda from Moderator (Mod Dept) to Administrator Assistant (Admin Dept), promoted TBA from Moderator (Mod Dept) to Reporter (Social Media Dept), dismissed sky temporarily. On August 20, 2015 kye introduced a new member to thekroxen group, NÁ, who became the secondary Administrator (Admin Dept). Kye also shut down all the websites related to Kroxén Games except for its social media sites ([[Www.youtube.com/kroxengames|'YouTube']], [[Www.Facebook.com/kroxengames|'Facebook']], [[Www.Twitter.com/kroxengames|'Twitter']]) and redirected its homepage to the Kroxén Games Facebook account. On September 19, 2016 DADDApanda was dismissed from thekroxen group. Sky was reintroduced as Lazyy as an Administrator Tech (Admin Dept). On December 19, 2017 kye introduced a new member to thekroxen group, Zkp221, who became an Administrator Tech (Admin Dept). May 2013 May 2013 is a historic date for Kroxén Games because Zkrixx retired. Zkrixx is known for being the one who kept Kroxén Games for almost three years straight and is the one who brought the channel far. She left KG with 68 subscribers and almost 14,000 total video views. Upon Zkrixx's retirement, she handed over all Kroxén Games related material to kye (the secondary admininstrator at KG, but now the current chief and owner.) Kye then got his own staff and started working on making KG grow more than what Zkrixx accomplished by uploading more GTA/RE6 gameplays, tutorials, and modification of PS3 videos as stated on the fourth info video. August 2013, kye had actually brought KG farther in less time! In 3 months since the retirement of Zkrixx he now brought Kroxén Games to 124 subscribers and 28,326 total video views as of August 2nd, 2013 and 629 subscribers and 217,525 total views as of July 27, 2015. Informative Videos Infomative Videos, most commonly known as 'Info Videos', are a set of videos uploaded to the official Kroxén Games YouTube channel with important information regarding the KG world: Info Video #1: Kroxén Games is shutting down! Info Video #2: Kroxén Games is down, Swing set Info Video #3: GTA PS3 Mods Info Video #4: Kroxén Games is Down. Info Video #5: Great News! Info Video #6: PSN/Gift Cards 'Giveaway' (mentioned, but never uploaded) '' Category:Browse